I Just Don't Get it
by MrsTrickster
Summary: "I don't get why are they so close? They're as close as Italy and Germany for crying out loud! It's weird, man!"


**A/N  
**Second One Shot and it's ROCHU! YAAY~!  
For those that are reading MIRELA I thank you for doing so but I will be updating a little late because I'm busy! Christmas + School + Contest = FAINT!  
This is also on DeviantART if it's familiar to you...and for once I wrote America IN CHARACTER! WEEEE~ *spins*

Scenario: I am working in the UN building as an Intern (slave for the Nations [and is older than I really am]) and I stumbled upon China and Russia having fun outside with America also watching them in the next window with a scowl on his face...Let's see what happens shall we :D

* * *

I smiled softly at the scene below. I envied the two for finding each other. But I know that the special someone will show up some day. "He just took a wrong turn" says Hungary. I giggled and placed the files on the ledge and stared out at The Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China having a light hearted Snow Ball fight.

America growled I looked up at him. He was leaning against the window frame with his forearm above his head and he was glaring out the other window "What's wrong, Al?" I asked

"Two Commies getting' together is what's wrong, dudette!" He never took his eyes off the couple

A smirked formed on my lips "One of them is not a commie anymore, Alfy" I gathered the files and moved towards him, he shifted over but his azure blue eyes left scene below us

"Still, dudette, they could be planning world domination!"

"Yes, Al. They're going to destroy the world with snow balls" I narrowed my eyes up at him and pointed down at their snow ball fight

He flailed his arms "Snow balls of NUCLEAR DESTRUCTION-Ow!" He rubbed the area of where I poked him in the ribs

"You're over reacting, Al. Just let them have their fun"

America growled, seems like _the_ United States of America had given up. Maybe my temper tantrum moments had got to him. My eyes wondered back to the couple who were now lying on their backs creating snow angels. "I don't get it" whispered America

"Hm?"

"I don't get why are they so close? They're as close as Italy and Germany for crying out loud! It's weird, man!"

I let out a chuckle at his question "Well, if you actually taken some time out of your hamburger buffets and '_heroism_' you could've read up on their history for once"

America looked at me with wide eyes "They have a history?"

I face palmed "Yes, Al. All you nations have a history, even humans have history. Not everything is about you, you know"

America stared at me still with his widened eyes and I continued "During some breaks, I like to read up on some history to get a better understand of you Nations, so I can deal with your, erm, _quirks_. I sometimes caught China in the hallway and ask him about his history, only because I've always been fascinated by Chinese History and its culture"

"Why not me, dudette? I'm the hero!"

"Yes, but everyone knows your history. Like how my Country burnt down your white house back in 1814" I smirked as he stepped back, appalled

"That's not fair, dudette! Canadia wasn't even a Country back then!"

"But CANADA still burnt it down!" I glared at him to make him be quiet so I may continue; surprisingly he got the message and shut himself up "Moving on, China talked about his siblings the most than his actual history, he talked about how he used to hug them and care for them and occasionally complaining he was the only one who ever took care of them since he was the oldest amongst the Asians" I paused for a brief moment, to giggle at the scene when China shoved Russia into a big snow drift, but only for Russia to grab onto China pulling him in as well "I can related to China in a way. I am the oldest of 3 siblings, and they remind me so much of his siblings. But, back to China, he talked about Japan the most and how he betrayed China. No one was there to comfort him, to hold him and to tell him that everything will be okay"

America's gaze went from me to China, I hope he's getting this through that thick head of his or I'm beating him with a crowbar. "Russia was the only one who ever stayed with him. But due to having little knowledge of caring for others because of what happened throughout his history, which was scary by the way…gave me nightmares, the only way for him to show any affection was to be, y'know, _creepy_. I'm guessing that Russia hasn't gone off on a massacre because he knows that China would disapprove of it and all Russia wants is China's approval and his love because he sees how much love China has given to his siblings and I guess that having sibling love wasn't enough for Russia" I looked up at him, and he looked at me, in his eyes I can see that something has changed, looks like he is gaining wisdom through my awesomeness. Note to self: stop hanging out with Prussia.

"I never thought of it that way" he said turning back to the couple who were now kissing under what looks like a mistletoe hung up by Hungary and Japan earlier that day "So, to answer your question America" I smiled "China needs Russia because he feels, subconsciously that is, that he needs someone to care for him, to hold him and to tell him everything will be okay. And Russia needs China because it can keep him sane and to love and be loved in return"

"Dudette, when did you get so smart?" he exclaimed

I smacked him on the shoulder and puffed my cheeks "I took a course on Psychology in high school and in College!"

"Whoa," he mused "are you a psychic?"

I sighed "I get that a lot, and no, I am not a psychic"

"Are you sure? What're you then, a voodoo queen?"

I glared at the American bimbo in front of me "Yes, America, I am the voodoo queen and I'm about to curse you so that all the hamburgers you consume will taste like England's cooking!" I let out an evil laugh, scaring the American

America screamed in terror, a very manly way too, Heh, sarcasm. He retreated yelling "GET AWAY FROM ME!" earning a few concerned looks from the other nations walking in the hallway. I looked down to see that China and Russia are walking back inside hand-in-hand and smiling at one another and Russia sharing his scarf with China.

* * *

**REVIEW Y/DA?**


End file.
